pokevortexfandomcom-20200215-history
Features
< Back To Main Page = Current Features Of v3 = Day / Night You can now customise the maps to determine the time of day. In the options tab you can choose whether you want to search through the maps during the day or night. (Please note the Pokémon found are different during day and night) As expected, you will find things such as Murkrow and Hoothoot only at night. In-Game Clans The biggest of v3's new features is the introduction of clans which was once just a forum based thing. You can now create a clan (providing you have met the requirements), join another person's clan and work as a team to be the best. Battle for your clan, collect Pokémon for your clan and more. Clans have their own ranking leaderboard which is based on every member of that specific clan which will make a total point count. Things that effect the points are the same as a typical single account's points; Win count, experience, and members. New Pokémon A big change is that Ancient Pokémon have been removed and replaced with the classic "Metallic" type. Along with these, a whole new type has been implemented called Shadow. Every Pokémon can be obtained in Metallic and Shadow for you to add to your collection. What can Shadow type Pokémon do? They are immunte to status effects. Not only have two new types been added but there is some of the new Pokémon from your favourite Nintendo games. These Pokémon include Mega evolutions and generation six Pokémon from the Kalos region. These Pokémon can be obtained in their respected ways in all six types; Normal, Shiny, Dark, Mystic, Metallic and Shadow. New Evolution Methods Along with the new Pokémon come the new evolution methods for existing Pokémon and the new Pokémon from the Kalos region. Obtain Mega stones and varions other evolution items from the Pokémart in the 'Your Account' tab at the top of the page. Pokémon now evolve based on happiness or gender as well as a whole load of items such as Magmarizer and Metal Coat. Fossil Lab One thing you may notice is Fossil Pokémon are no longer on the maps - Instead you will have to obtain the pre-state fossils as prizes in the sidequest battles which can be found in the 'Battle' tab at the top of the page. Once you've obtained a fossil, you can visit the Fossil Lab to have it resurrected back to it's Pokémon living state. This applies for all fossil Pokémon. Event Center The Event Center is where you'll go to take part in special events held here on Pokémon Vortex. To enter, you will need an 'Event Key' to unlock the page. These are one-time use items that will unlock the page to take part in the event. You may be given an event key by Pokémon Vortex or you may have to win one, this depends on the event and how we choose to run that specific event. Pokédex The Pokédex side tab has had a re-design to make it more accessible on information for members. You can now click a Pokémon's name to bring up a detailed page about that Pokémon which will specify things such as how many people own it, where it can be caught, evolutions/evolution methods and more. Sidequests The sidequests is now complete with every region from Kanto to Kalos which features over 1400 battles to get you prizes, ribbons, experience and wins. Some prizes that can be won are exclusive and can only be obtained through sidequests such as fossils and Pokémon forms. Nav Bar There is a new navigational bar that hovers at the top of every page which will track who you are logged in as, new messages, Pokémon you have up for trade, clan requests and people online on our chat, all of which are quick links to their page where you can view them in more detail. Leaderboards There are three new leaderboards for you to work your way to the top of, along with the already mentioned top clans, there is also top Pokémon and top richest. Both can be accessed from the members tab